


My Team

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's thought on his team. Minor spoilers from Season 2 and 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Team

Title: My Team  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Peter, Neal and others  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 2,500  
Summary: Peter's thought on his team. Minor spoilers from Season 2 and 3

 

We just closed a major case and we celebrate over a round of beer. The paper work is complete and we are looking forward to the weekend. I look at my team while we gradually unwind after a particularly grueling case.  
We are a closely knit team. The long hours spent over combing through evidence, at stakeout leaves little time for a social life. Your team mates become something like your second family. We learn quite a bit about each other. There is a lot of non verbal communication that is required in our line of work especially when we go undercover. Most importantly you have to trust your team mates will have your back when you go to the field. Your life depends on it.  
Diana has been by far my best probationary agent I’ve had. I am so very proud of her. She is tough, tenacious and extremely loyal. I know she looks up to me I hope I never let her down. You underestimate Diana at your own peril (I actually sometime I use it to goad her to do something). Diana loves guns; she is amazingly swift with it. She tends to wear her emotions on her sleeve. All of us have been at the short end of sharp tongue and brutal wit from time to time. Diana profession is still a bone of contention with her dad. He was hoping she would follow his footstep and join the foreign services she is fluent in 3 languages. After Charlie’s death Diana wanted to join the FBI. Diana shares Neal taste in quite a few things – they occasionally visit exhibitions and musicals together when it’s out of Neal radius (after Neal promises to do her paperwork or treat her to coffee). They have a weird comradeship of mutual affection and distrust. Neal is a bit scared of her; Di is capable of hurting him physically if he tries to con her. Christie has really mellowed her down. We were all so pleased when she got engaged to Christie. Hope Di can share her pre marriage jitters and settle down.  
Clinton joined me when I was forming my own team. Clinton is the computer nerd of our group. He is smart, resourceful and meticulous. He has a cool head – it’s rare for him to loose control. Lots of people fail to see the steely resolve in his calm demeanor. When he is agitated he tends to tap his foot. He was a hurt when I kept in the dark where the music box was concerned and kudos to him for still backing my play in conning Larson. Everyone knows how much Jones hates the “van” he tries hard to get out of surveillance, he barter with all of occasionally to escape. He entertains us with story from his navy days during stakeouts. Clinton younger brother visits him occasionally. Clinton has a spring in his step when ever his brother is in town. Clinton baby sits Neal and on occasion the “little guy” with rare good humor (Diana has little patience for Mozzie left alone for too long I may have a homicide on my hands). We occasionally watch baseball and basketball matches together, have a beer later. Clinton is slow to trust people and is a bit of a skeptic. He needs to take a leap of faith. He fancies himself quite a ladies man. Recently he started to date Nora I think its becoming serious. I hope he finds his El soon.  
When my partnership with Neal started we were both careful. Neal is one of only people who can exasperate and impress me at the same time. We had massive ups and downs and some where along the line we started to care for each other we become friends and partners. I know he has our backs during an operation. As El puts it – “you can trust Neal where it counts”. Neal unique perspective has helped us crack open many cases. He has wormed his way into all our lives – El, Christie are also very fond of him. He is complex person – he can be open and completely opaque at the same time. He can be honest and cagey. Neal definition of truth is very blurred – half truth and omissions tend to get him into trouble and its huge bone of contention between us. He has introduced shades of grey to my black and white world. Neal is a people person he thrives when he interacts with people and works well with a team. He can connect instantly with people and still revel very little about himself. Neal has managed to create roots in his new world. I hope Neal gets his picket fence dream.  
Hughes is the patriarch of our group. He backs our play and protects us when he can. Somehow he still makes me feel like an errant school boy when he glares and gives me double figure summons. A lecture from Hughes can make me feel like a worm. Generally he gives us a long rope to solving a case and is open to unorthodox ways as long as it yields results. He is a great boss to have and I value his friendship and advice tremendously.  
How can I forget El she is the most important member of my “team”. She is rare combination of brains, beauty and spunk. She completes me. She is saint to put up with my erratic hours or how pre occupied I become when I am working on a big case. She is extremely open and has a unique ability to view people without labeling them. She has great instincts reads people beautifully. I value her opinion tremendously I can trust her to be fair and balanced. Honestly I can’t imagine my life without her.  
We have a tremendous closure rate primarily because we work well as a unit. In time our team will possibly break up, Diana and Clinton will hopefully lead their very own teams. I hope their unit runs as a well oiled unit as mine and be personally and professionally as satisfying. Neal I hope continues to be a consultant after his sentence is over. I hope we all continue to be friends.


End file.
